


Saving Her

by dark_prince31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on Fanfiction.net last year but since then I've made some minor changes here and there. Here's hoping you guys will enjoy it and don't forget to leave your comments!</p><p>Emma and Regina are spending some time together in bed when Emma tries to take control of the situation and, unknowingly, triggers a particularly horrible flashback for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Her

“Darling, wha-”

Grinning wickedly, Emma easily flipped her wife over; leaving her sentence unfinished as she quickly straddled her. Regina let out a groan as she unceremoniously landed on her stomach; trying to get up, but Emma's weight has her fully pinned down.

"Ooh… You'll enjoy this..." Emma growled seductively, gripping the brunette's hips as she allowed herself a tiny smirk, knowing that her wife wasn't in control this time. Regina panicked at the sudden change, her breathing growing more and more erratic. Heavy sweat clouded her senses as she felt a dead weight on her back, pinning her down. Leopold... She recoiled at the thought of him again.

The familiar sensation immediately took her back; she found herself trapped underneath the large and heavy body, rendered helpless against his advances. Regina shook her head wildly, tears leaking as she fisted the sheets, whimpering.

“Regina?” Emma barely whispered as she immediately tore herself away, her wife reduced to a quivering puddle. Free of Emma's hold, Regina scurried to the headboard, clutching it desperately as she withdrew her knees, protecting her naked body from abuse.

_Leopold’s large frame staggering towards her, alcohol reeking form his breath as he got closer, forcing Regina to gag on the smell. “Stand up…” He slurred, towering over her as his fingers reached for his clasp, shaking off his coat._

_“My King, please…” Regina whimpered._

“Fuck, what have I done…” Emma cursed herself as she took in the display. She triggered one of Regina’s flashbacks, and she was as sure as fuck it wasn’t a very pleasant memory. Wasting no more time, she grabbed her cotton tee from the bedside and wrestled it over her head.

"Regina..." She said gently as she approached the brunette, only to have the older woman curling up into a ball, desperate to maintain the distance between them.

_“Stand up! Don’t make me say it twice, you whore!”_

_Shaking from fear, Regina reluctantly stood up, eyes peering down to the floor as she arms rose up to shield her chest. A strong palm streaked across her face, her head hurled to the side as she felt herself being flung to the bed, cheeks burning and sharp cut formed quickly at the edge of her lips. Her vision blurred by the trauma as she desperately tried to sit up, only to be held down by the heavy frame. The king started tearing at her clothes, shredding them like an animal. Black and blue littered across Regina’s torso and the futile attempts at defending herself only made him even more furious._

"Please..." Nails sinking deep into her knees, breaking into a plea, "…no more... it hurts..." She sobbed hysterically, her body trembling against the brown oak. The mixture of sex and sweat in the air served as a perfect reminder of what Leopold was capable of.

"Regina…” Emma starts again, slowly reaching out to her arm. She was careful not to make any sudden movements. "Shhh... It’s okay… No one will hurt you, I promise," Emma reassures her wife once more, her fingers smoothed themselves over her wet knuckles. Emma's touch managed to sooth Regina out of her memories; her Savior continued to coax her back into their world; her voice resounding in her head, pulling her back to the present and her touch, warm and soft, void of all contempt for her beloved.

"He's gone...He's dead..." Emma easily guides Regina's gaze to her own, brown eyes conveying nothing but gentleness as they met Regina's dark ones. "No one will ever hurt you again," She brings her knuckles to her lips, caressing them lovingly. It took a while before Regina had fully registered the person in front of her. She blinked away the tears that hindered her sight.

"Emma?" Regina whispered uncertainly. She wanted to; needed to believe that Emma was with her and not Leopold.

"It's me," Emma smiled through her own tears, hands cupping Regina's cheek, stroking them, "It's your Emma."

"Emma..." It was barely a whisper, and a second later, Emma felt a slight weight against her arms. Regina curled up against the younger woman's chest, arms tightening their hold around her neck as she cried against her shoulder.

"Shhh... I’m here now… "She soothes her, fingers lightly stroking her bare shoulders, "You’re safe…"

"I-I thought you were him..." Regina whispered against Emma's shoulder, her body now slightly relaxed as she leaned against the blond, "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

"No." Came Emma's instant reply, "Don't ever be sorry for that, my love," Arms enveloped Regina, pulling her much closer. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done that..." Emma swallowed bitterly as she was reminded of her deeds once more, "I should have known better, I should have been better."

“It’s okay, Emma,” Regina replied quietly, nuzzling further into the Savior’s neck, “I’m just glad that it’s you I can wake up to.” Emma turned her head a little, pressing her lips into her wife’s forehead, lingering a little longer than usual.

“I love you…” She sighed, relishing the warmth of the body in her arms. Regina moaned a little in response; her eyes closed as her breathing became light, drifting off into a peaceful sleep with her Savior holding her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading this short fic. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm currently writing another SwanQueen fanfic (although it may take a while longer to get it posted), but please do leave your comments and/or ideas. Cheers!


End file.
